


Soundless Voice

by griito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griito/pseuds/griito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very short one-shot. I seem to really enjoy these, huh?<br/>This one is a little bit more tragic. I apologize for that.</p><p>I kept it fairly vague for various reasons, actually. When I first came up with the idea for this I had thought I wanted to write about Marco's death, but then when I started writing I realized that the person in my head was Levi. When I finished I thought it might be better to leave it vague so that it's up to the Reader who is in front of them. Is that bad? I apologize if you don't like the idea.</p><p>I hope you will enjoy it regardless.</p><p>I was inspired by the song "Soundless Voice" written by Hitoshizuku-P ft. Kagamine Len.<br/>If you have a nico account, you can see it here: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4977896<br/>Also, here is a link to Hitoshizuku-P's mylist for anyone interested: http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/8159174</p></blockquote>





	Soundless Voice

It was quite. The light from the moon provided a dim illumination but more than the darkness, you were worried about the deafening silence.

As white rain fell down around you it melted at your touch; a simple life coming to an end. How long would it be until this body was too cold to melt the snow anymore?

It had already began to accumulate on the once green ground around you. Soundlessly, the light reflected down from the sky and off of the increasingly pure white.

The man in front of you gives a small smile as a flake falls into his palm. He reaches out to gather more, "Hey. How do I sound right now?"

"Beautiful in the worst way." You spoke despite the knowledge that your words would go unheard.

He couldn't hear the words you wanted to say and he wouldn't say the words you wanted to hear.

That he was in pain. That he was lonely.

"I'd find you where ever you are. I promise... so don't leave me behind, okay? We'll continue to be together just like we always have been."

His hand can't lift itself with the newly complied snow. You remove the weight but his hand is still. You hold it in your own – how long? His body couldn't melt the snow anymore.

"Will you say my name once more?" You know the answer. But you still want to hear his voice. Just once more... that wouldn't be too greedy, right?

You placed a hand on his face to catch the single, small drop as it escaped from the corner of his unfocused and blank eyes.

As you felt that last drop of warmth touch your fingertips it seemed as if time would stop for this grey world. You might have been able to believe it so, as well, if only the falling snow would have frozen in place as well.

The hand in yours was so cold that you could hardly tell it's temperature from the soft white around you. The voice you longed to hear refused to return to his increasing pale coloured lips, to once more grace your ears with his sweet words.

How far apart had you two become? You felt as if all of the understanding you had until now had left you. It was impossible to get it back now, wasn't it?

"I want you to hear my voice. Smile for me once more, okay?"

You were running out of drops of warmth to melt the snow. Now matter how much you cried, the body before you refused to regain any of it's previous heat.

If only you could exchange your voice with his...

He had so many things left to say, after all.

You thought that you would gladly let your own voice be taken away if only you could give it to the man who lay before you.

The person who was most dear to you.

"If I have to be in this world without you... Just take me away with you."

All this time you spoke without being heard and yet you still couldn't put into words the three that you had always wanted to speak.

There was no time left to regain.

Even if you were to shout out into the sky... no matter how loud, your words would never be heard by the set of ears they were meant for.

The warmth of his body or the sound of his voice would never return.

"Please don't stop falling now," you spoke to the small snowflakes that melted in your palm, "Take me away with him."

How long would it take until this body was too cold to melt the snow anymore?

Your voice, your warmth – it would be erased.

Until the only thing left was white.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot. I seem to really enjoy these, huh?  
> This one is a little bit more tragic. I apologize for that.
> 
> I kept it fairly vague for various reasons, actually. When I first came up with the idea for this I had thought I wanted to write about Marco's death, but then when I started writing I realized that the person in my head was Levi. When I finished I thought it might be better to leave it vague so that it's up to the Reader who is in front of them. Is that bad? I apologize if you don't like the idea.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it regardless.
> 
> I was inspired by the song "Soundless Voice" written by Hitoshizuku-P ft. Kagamine Len.  
> If you have a nico account, you can see it here: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4977896  
> Also, here is a link to Hitoshizuku-P's mylist for anyone interested: http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/8159174


End file.
